


froggiesforlife’s poetry

by froggiesforlife



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiesforlife/pseuds/froggiesforlife





	froggiesforlife’s poetry

My destiny was yesterday  
And my fate is most likely tomorrow afternoon  
For I know I will leave soon, I turn to look at you  
Because my only wish before I go is to have your memory within view


End file.
